Casquette ? Quelle casquette ?
by Alnia
Summary: Penguin se demande pourquoi son meilleur ami, Shachi lui fait la tête... En ayant assez son capitaine lui demande d'écrire se qui aurait pu les fâcher...


**Konichiwa !**

**Un p'tit OS qui me trainait dans la tête (et le disque dur) depuis pas mal de temps...**

**Pas de yaoi, pas de sentiment amoureux non plus...**

**Un OS juste pour expliquer pourquoi la casquette de Shachi et verte et rose...**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages les lieux (même si j'en parle pas vraiment... u.u ) et tout le trinlinlin appartient à Oda-sensei !<strong>

**Mais l'histoire m'appartient entièrement, elle sort de mon cerveau de psychopathe !**

* * *

><p><strong>Casquette, Quelle casquette ?<strong>

Tout à commencer, il y a moins d'une semaine...

Pfff... Pourquoi je suis obligé d'écrire ça moi... Ordre du capitaine... Super...

Bon, commençons par le commencement...

Mon nom, c'est Penguin... Je détestais ce nom... Tout le monde ce foutait de ma gueule... :

« Hé ! Penguin ! Il fait chaud chez tes amis les pingouins ?!

A l'époque, je détestais les pingouins... Principalement à cause de ça...

Je faisais plus que les détestais... Je les haïssais.

Jusqu'au jour où se putain de mécano est entré dans l'équipage...

Ce crétin... Shachi...

Quand on c'est présenté, il a osé me dire qu'il trouvait mon nom « mignon »... Il a même dit que ça lui rappelait les pingouins et qu'il les aimait bien... Quel idiot...

Au début, je le détestais... Il aimait les pingouins alors que je les haïssais...

Il était gentil, je crois même qu'il essayé de sympathisé...

Je le détestais... Puis un jour, il m'a sauvé la vie en se prenant une attaque à ma place.

Depuis ce jour, on est les meilleurs amis du monde...

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de mon anniversaire de cette année là...

Parmi quelques cadeaux... IL y en avait un qui m'avait choqué... Il était en forme... De... PINGOUIN !

J'ai tout de suite su qu'il venait de ce crétin...

En voyant la forme, tout le monde c'est foutu de ma gueule... Même le capitaine !

Bonjour la solidarité... J'vous jure...

Shachi me regardait avec un sourire narquois... Que je lui ai rendu aussitôt...

Et j'ai pris un paquet, en faisant bien attention de frôler le sien...

Finalement, j'ai fini par l'ouvrir... En dernier !

Et... A l'intérieur... Il y avait une peluche de pingouin... Qui tenait une espèce... De... Casquette ? Dans ses bras...

Elle été noire et blanche, la visière jaune et, avec au sommet, un pompon rouge... Et en gros écrit PENGUIN dessus... Je l'ai regardé, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je l'ai aimé et... J'ai sauté au cou de Shachi pour le remercier.

Je porte cette casquette en quasi-permanence depuis, parce que je l'aime (la casquette, hein...), et quelle me rappelle la forte amitié qui me le à ce crétin de Shachi...

Et quelques mois plus tard, ce fut le sien d'anniversaire...

Alors, je lui ai offert une casquette rouge et bleue, ses couleurs préférés et une paire de lunette noire... Comme la salle des machines est sombre, il se plaint à chaque fois qu'il y a du soleil...

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus et comme moi, il porte sa casquette en quasi-permanence.

Notre amitié durera jusqu'à la fin des temps... C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais jusqu'à la semaine dernière...

Plus précisément le jour où on avait été chargé de repeindre le bateau pendant que le reste de l'équipage faisait les courses...

On avait presque fini de repeindre le sous-marin... Quand on a commencé à se balancer un petit peu de peinture sur les vêtements... Ça c'est finalement fini en bataille de peinture générale...

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je fasse tomber une énorme goutte de peinture sur sa casquette...

Seulement, la tâche n'est pas partie après lavage...

Quand il a vu sa casquette avec cette tâche jaune, j'ai très bien vu qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et depuis cet incident, il m'évite...

Et il y a deux jours, je l'ai trouvé en larmes dans la salle des machines...

Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est qu'une casq...

Ah ! Mais quel con ! Comment j'aurais réagi, moi, à sa place !

J'aurais tué le coupable ! Sauf si il s'agissait de Bepo, du capitaine, ou de lui...

Quel idiot... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris avant ?

Moi, j'y tiens vachement à ma casquette, parce que c'est lui qui me l'a offerte !

Pour lui, ça doit être pareil !

Bon, cette nuit, je vais lui prendre sa casquette et je vais la laver jusqu'à ce que cette maudite tâche parte !

Et à la main !

Pff... C'est fait ! La tâche est enfin partie... Mais maintenant... On dirait que la casquette est verte et rose... J'espère qu'il ne m'étripera pas quand je lui rendrais... Aller... J'y vais...

Voilà ! Je lui ai rendu sa casquette il y à environ deux heures...

Je lui ai mis sa casquette sur sa tête en m'excusant, il s'est tourné, la regarder, et c'est jeté à mon cou en pleurant.

Notre amitié ainsi retrouvé, nous nous sommes juré de ne jamais se taire quand l'autre nous faisait du tort.

Et voilà... Il faut que je pense à détruire ce truc que je viens d'écrire avant que quelqu'un s'en empare et que je remercie le capitaine...

Merci cap'tain !

* * *

><p>Voilou ! J'éspére que ça vous a plu !<p>

Et... Si vous voulez... Reviews ?

Alnia :3


End file.
